


Barry goes to Gotham

by Shiro_Kaneki



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Isn't The Flash, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Barry is going to Gotham, Len is an awesome boyfriend, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Leonard Snart, Protective Rogues, Wally West is The Flash, no one is happy about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Kaneki/pseuds/Shiro_Kaneki
Summary: Barry is chosen to be a part of an exchange program between different CPD's in other cities.Of course Barry ends up in GothamNo one is particularly happy about this





	Barry goes to Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head, not entirely sure where I'm going with it but hopefully it will work out :)
> 
> Enjoy!!!!!

Leonard was not happy.

He was not happy in the slightest with the news his boyfriend had just given him.

He pinned Barry with a glared, making his boyfriend squirm.

“It’s only for a month……maybe two.” Barry grimaced as Leonard’s glare intensified.

“Y’re not help’n y’re case kid.” Mick’s voice halted Leonard’s reply.

Barry tore his gaze away from his boyfriend to where Mick and the other Rogue’s were watching the pair’s conversation, spread out on the sofas and chairs in the current Rogue’s safehouse.

Barry pursed his lips, “It’s not like I _want_ to go, I don’t have much of a choice, same as everyone else who was picked.” His shoulders dropped as he finished speaking.

“Those fuckers are making you go to _Gotham_! Gotham Barry, you know, the place filled with _insane_ criminals, the place that has its own _insane asylum_ that is regularly broken out of, the place with the highest _kill rate for cops_.”

There was a very good reason Leonard never did any jobs in Gotham.

He wasn’t insane.

The same, apparently, couldn’t be said for the Mayor of Central.

The initial idea, Len begrudgingly admitted, had its merits. The idea being a sort of exchange program between police forces from Central, Starling, Cost, Keystone, Gotham and several other cities. It was supposed to give the various officers a chance to see how the police worked in other cities.

For some reason CSI’s were also included in the exchange, and of course Barry was the one to be picked.  

Barry bit his lip, eyes darting away from Len’s glare.

“If Bear’s going to Gotham, can I go to? I’ve always wanted to meet the Riddler.” Axel piped up from his place upside-down on one of the ratty sofas next to Mark.

“NO!” Both Barry and Leonard shouted, gazes jumping to the young Trickster.

Axel pouted and crossed his arms, grumbling, “Spoil sports.”

Leonard sighed, turning back to Barry, “I don’t see how Detective West is okay with this, let alone all your hero friends.” The fact that they all new about Barry’s temporary transfer before Leonard still irked him, they should have stopped this by now.

“No one is happy that I’m the one that was picked. Joe’s been having a fit since he found out. Eddie’s been complaining to the higher ups. Iris, I’m pretty sure, is on a warpath. Wally keeps offering to go as the Flash to talk to the Mayor. Caitlin, Cisco, Felicity and Harry are planning something, probably world domination knowing them. Oliver might just murder someone with the mood he’s been in.” Barry paused, letting out a breath and running a hand through his dishevelled hair, “No one at the precinct thinks this is a good idea, several officers and other CSI’s have volunteered to take my place but no one’s letting them, hell, even Captain Singh has been kicking up a fuss trying to get me into a different city.”

Heartly, who had been reading a science journal since Barry had arrived, shut his book with a snap, leaning forward on the recliner he was using with a thoughtful look “What if something happened to you? Something that meant you can’t go….”

Barry gaped at Heartly, he knew none of the Rogue’s wouldn't hurt him, most of them were overprotective of him by now, didn’t mean they couldn’t plan something else.

Barry turned his head to see Len’s reaction.

Only to see his boyfriend with a very thoughtful expression, head tilted to one side, gaze solely on Barry.

Eyes widening, he realized what was most likely going through his head.     

“ _No_. No, no, no, no, no…” Barry held up his hands, shaking his head, “You guys are _not_ kidnapping me _again_.”

Barry had been kidnapped by the Rogue’s or a member of the Rogue’s 7 times already.

The first was when Mick and Len had kidnapped Barry to try and get him to reveal the Flash’s identity.

When the questioning started, Barry had panicked and him being him, Barry started rambling. He didn’t remember exactly what he was rambling about, but somehow it had led to him mentioning chemical explosions.

Of course Mick had been in the room with him and at the mention of explosions, had asked Barry more questions about what someone would need to do the said chemical explosions. He knew it wasn’t the smartest idea, explaining these potentially lethal reactions (Joe could testify against that after Barry blew up part of the kitchen) to a pyromaniac, but he was nervous and trying to bide time.

They had ended up talking for an hour, Barry discovering that Mick was much smarter than he let on and could keep up with the explanations.

Leonard had been getting increasingly irritated with his interrogation being interrupted, but every time he tried to interrupt Barry, Mick had snapped at him before turning his attention back to Barry.

Eventually, Len had bribed Mick to leave with the promise of finding and obtaining the chemicals needed for the explosions.

And so, the questioning started again.

_And_ ……promptly went of course again.

At some point the questioning had turned to flirting and then to Len’s offer of a date, which led to more dates, which led to…..other things, which led to moving in together (this was more of Len moving his stuff to Barry’s apartment and then traveling back and forth between the apartment and the current Rogue safe house), which led to where they were now, just over one and a half year's later, Barry’s boyfriend and his crew, thinking about kidnapping him.

“C’mon Bear, it will be fun. We could all go on a holiday.” Lisa called out with a mischievous grin.

“We could go to Coast. It has a new art museum opening in four days; some of the pieces would fetch a good price.” Roy said, looking over the top of his laptop (probably at said art he just mentioned).

Barry groaned, bringing his hands up to cover his face, “Guys, we have talked about this. If you tell me about jobs I can’t use plausible deniability.”

Roy merely raised an eyebrow in response, which, fair enough. Barry was pretty much aware of all the Rogue’s heists before they went down thanks to the group’s strange need to include Barry in the planning……also Axel’s problem of running his mouth when he was hanging out with Barry.

Barry focused his attention back on Len when he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist, pulling him into a warm chest.

Len looked down at Barry, his face twisted with worry, “I don’t like this. It’s too risky, too much could go wrong, that city is made up of psychopaths – Joker, Harley Quinn, Scarecrow, Penguin, Poison Ivy, Clayface, Mr Freeze...” Barry had to hid a grin at the put off expression Len had after he said that one, he was touchy about their being another ice themed criminal out there, “…the list goes on along with the body count for each.” Len’s arms had gradually increased the tightness of his grip around Barry’s waist as he spoke.

Barry ran his hands up and down Len’s arms to try and calm his boyfriend.

He didn’t know what to say, it wasn’t as if he _wanted_ to go. He’d kept himself up for several nights already after looking up news articles and police reports from Gotham.

None of them were good.

That fact that Batman protected the city wasn’t much of a comfort considering half the people he catches are out and about not long after.

Leonard sighed, burying his face in Barry’s hair, “When are you supposed to leave?”

Barry wrapped his arms around Leonard’s neck, humming, “Three days.”

Len gave him a squeeze in response, similar thoughts running through both men’s minds.

_'This isn’t going to end well.’_

* * *

Barry settled in his seat as the train began to move.

Looking out the window, he saw his boyfriend and group of friends waving him off, most of them trying to not show how upset they were with the situation.

Once they were out of sight, Barry slumped in his seat and pulled his laptop and headphones from his bag, setting up for the long ride to Gotham.

As an episode of Criminal Minds started up, Barry’s mind wondered to what the next month or two would hold for him.

 

**Until next time**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it.  
> Don't worry, everyone will turn back up eventually - no one can leave Barry alone for long.
> 
> Any suggestion on what happens to Barry in Gotham just let me know.  
> Also any suggestion of which villain Barry should meet first - or is he should befriend any.
> 
> Thank you for reading :D  
> If you liked please leave kudos 
> 
> Till next time BYE!!!!!


End file.
